Tutoring Sessions
by IvoreeChan
Summary: Naruto needs Tutoring Sessions or else he will fail and never achieve his dream of becoming Hokage. What will happen if his Tutor is Sasuke? SasuNaru drabble. R


Disclaimer: I don't own SasuNaru stuff, (which is retarded because I really wish I did) but this is just random drabble I came up with ages ago but couldn't be bothered writing it on MW.

Summary: Naruto needs tutoring sessions... What happens when the tutor assigned to Naruto is Sasuke? SasuxNaru drabble. YAOI 3_3

**Chapter 1:**

"Naruto!" Iruka-sensei yelled. The blonde had done it again. No, he hadn't graffitied on the honoured fourth Hokage's face again. Just as bad... He had taped lots of small pieces of paper with different parts of his face over it, so it looked like a giant picture of Naruto on the fourth Hokage's face. Underneath his face on the white paper, he had painted the words, "The **REAL **lord Hokage!" in red, bold letters. Iruka fumed. He was going to stop this, NOW.

**Naruto's POV:**

"Naruto!"

I heard my name yelled and stiffened. I'd heard that tone of voice from that one person plenty of times. _Too many times to count..._ I mused. Iruka-sensei was my favourite teacher, even when he was angry; he still knew what I was going through. I'm not one to ponder depression and suicide and such, but the only friends I have, hate me or... No, no or. They all hate me. Inside of my body the Kyuubi was housed, just waiting for its chance to pounce. The seal had already weakened once before. I sighed, and wandered off to meet my fate yet again...

_Hey, destiny is destiny, _I mused.

**Normal:**

"Naruto you're failing at all your subjects, you're a distraction to your classmates, and you've once again ruined the face of the honoured fourth Hokage! If this keeps up you're going to get expelled, and everyone is going to laugh at you. Do you want that?" Iruka-sensei yelled at Naruto, his voices pitch getting higher and higher with every word that came out of his mouth. Naruto looked down, partly ashamed but also partly happy.

"No I don't want to get expelled, because then I can't become lord hokage!" Naruto shouted. It was his ultimate dream to be Hokage. He was never going to give up on it.

"If you don't want to be expelled then there is only one other option..."

"Ok! What is it!" Naruto yelled excited.

"Tutoring sessions... From Sasuke," Iruka answered, trying to hold back a laugh at the blondes horror struck expression.

**Naruto's POV:**

"There is no way! Oh hell no!" I yelled at Iruka. He knew how Sasuke and I felt about each other. We hated each other, but we were friends at the same time... If you catch my drift.

"That's your only option. Sasuke is the next best in the grade, considering Sakura is too busy tutoring 5 other students. Take it or leave it," Iruka said before walking away.

"Alright fine! But you'll regret this after a day!" I yelled after him pissed off. This was going to be hell. He meant that quite literally.

**Naruto and Sasuke's first Tutoring Session:**

Naruto felt a whack to the back of his head, and flinched.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" he yelled.

"That was for not paying attention dobe! If you want to pass then listen!" Sasuke yelled back, obviously angry, while Naruto scowled. Today was hell, just like he had thought after agreeing to it. However Naruto had a plan. He had seen Sasuke looking at him wierd, and wanted to conduct an experiment. Naruto spilled some of the warm coffee he had been hiding, on Sasuke's leg, while at the same time "accidentally" bumping his knee into Sasuke's. Naruto grinned on the inside when Sasuke blushed.

Naruto pretended to look away and blush while Sasuke stared at him.

"Got a crush on me huh?" Sasuke asked, his voice a bit hoarse.

"No!" Naruto said acting defensive, before turning around and grinning innocently, "No, I just wanted to see your reaction to our 'bump of the knees', which was actually hot coffee," Sasuke jumped up, his chair clattering to the floor, pulling Naruto with him. _Oh boy, biiig trouble now..._ Naruto thought, panicking. Sasuke pinned Naruto to the wall, and crushed his lips to Naruto's. The hyperactive blonde struggled, trying to get away, throwing punches, here-there-and everywhere. Naruto's mind wasn't working, he knew that much. Because all of a sudden he was kissing Sasuke back, and he liked it! Naruto cringed, _I'm not turning GAY!_ (1). Naruto and Sasuke stood there making out for what seemed like ages, but could have been maybe a few minutes. When Sasuke ran out of breath he pulled back and looked into the azure eyes of Naruto.

"Admit it dobe... You have a crush on me too!" the pale faced Raven stated, before picking up the chair from the floor, and walking out of the room.

– I have nothing against gay people

I dedicate this Fic, to my two best friends Ninja_Neko94 and VampireBaby94! Hope ya's liked it! *Hyperactive grin*

P.S I FINISHED IT! I FINISHED IT! WOOPEEE!

P.P.S If you liked Review, if you didn't go away


End file.
